


Gazing into Each Other's Eyes

by EloquentDossier



Series: 30-Day OTP Challenge [25]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Fic Teaser, Fic preview, M/M, Pre-Slash, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5734903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EloquentDossier/pseuds/EloquentDossier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"I would like to try something," Hotch announced suddenly, and Reid lifted his head, his gaze moving away from his book in time to see Hotch leaning forward, gaze intent.  He stopped nearly a foot away, and then dark brown eyes met hazel ones and held. The room surrounding them was silent; no one else was there, however, so it wasn't surprising.  Reid quirked a brow in a nonverbal question, waiting to see what exactly Hotch wanted to try, but the dark-haired man frowned before sighing.  "I believe I was misinformed," Hotch murmured, sitting back in his seat, although his gaze stayed on Reid unwaveringly.</em>
</p><p>xxx</p><p>One of thirty (different) potential fic previews.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gazing into Each Other's Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this **fic preview** was meant to be posted yesterday, but that didn't happen. Woops. Maybe if I crack down on it, I can get the rest done today...
> 
> Anywho! I was hesitant about posting this one since we have at least two fics posted, but this will be a total AU and Hotch is brought to the future by a fairy trying to win a bet. (Should this be posted, it will be explained, I promise.)
> 
> As per usual, hope you enjoy!

"I would like to try something," Hotch announced suddenly, and Reid lifted his head, his gaze moving away from his book in time to see Hotch leaning forward, gaze intent.  He stopped nearly a foot away, and then dark brown eyes met hazel ones and held. The room surrounding them was silent; no one else was there, however, so it wasn't surprising.  Reid quirked a brow in a nonverbal question, waiting to see what exactly Hotch wanted to try, but the dark-haired man frowned before sighing.  "I believe I was misinformed," Hotch murmured, sitting back in his seat, although his gaze stayed on Reid unwaveringly.

The younger man couldn't keep himself from chuckling, though he stopped when he saw something almost akin to hurt flit across the man's face.  "Misinformed about a staring contest?"

Hotch looked perplexed and asked, "Is that what they call it?"  The question caught Reid off guard; shouldn't Hotch have known that if he was wanting to attempt it?

He'd opened his mouth to ask as much when the front door opened, and Jack came running into the house, preceding Emily and Garcia.  "Daddy, I got to ride something called a carousel!  It goes around in circles and has all sorts of prettily decorated animals!" Jack announced, bounding up to his father.  "They took pictures, so you could see it.  And did you know that the pictures don't require someone to paint them or for you to sit still longer than a few seconds?  Can we take one of the cameras back home with us so we don't have to sit for portraits anymore?"

Hotch laughed, and Reid shared a glance with his two friends, who looked rightly proud of themselves.  "I'm afraid that will not be possible, Jack.  If we took one back with us, it would cause a lot of trouble.  But if you would like, we could probably ask very nicely for them to give us several pictures when we return," the dark-haired man commented, and Jack looked a little put out by the refusal.

"You know, if you can hold out a couple more years, you could actually own one.  It would take more than a few seconds, but it doesn't take as long as getting your portrait painted," Reid piped up.  He went slightly rigid when Jack looked up at him curiously, and he cleared his throat.  He tried to focus on the tidbits of trivia, finding more comfort in that and pretending he was talking to an adult rather than a seven-year-old child.  "The first camera to be sold to the public was manufactured by George Eastman.  He called it a 'Kodak' and started selling it as early as 1888.  It's still done with achromatic lenses, like what most photographers use in your time period, but it would suffice, and like I said, it would actually be your own camera.  You could take photos of anything you wanted."

Jack looked intrigued and turned to his father, attempting to whisper but not quite accomplishing it.  "What does 'achromatic' mean?"

"Without color," Hotch stage whispered back, and Jack's lips formed an "o" before facing Reid again.

"How long will it be before they are not achromatic?" the boy asked.

Reid deliberated over how to answer that particular question because it wasn't very simple.  "Some photographers have already developed ways to make their pictures colored to an extent by using certain filters.  They become a little more simple to use in 1903, thanks to German photochemist Adolf Miethe, but at that point I don't think they're available to the public just yet.  Color cameras become more common in the mid-1900's, but they still have a lot of development to undergo. I know they're still constantly changing even now."

Jack seemed ready to ask plenty more questions when Emily interrupted with, "Sorry, boys, but this conversation will have to continue later.  We're supposed to meet the others in half an hour, so we need to get moving."


End file.
